Naru Aoba (anime)
Naru Aoba (青葉 なる Aoba Naru) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its sequel Story of World II: A Flowery Life. She is a Pop type idol using aquamarine theme color. 'Appearance' Naru has light blue hair and green eyes. 'Personality' A stereotypical Pop idol, Naru is very cheerful, but can be a slight childish in some aspects. She doesn't think before she speaks or act and is a very excitable character. Off-stage, Naru is very successful in tricking people into doing her bidding. She has probably tricked almost all of the SE Latin members (except Rika) at least once, directly or indirectly. Naru sometimes scolds Saki and Megumi and it was stated by Sonata that she knows how to educate people to behave correctly. 'Relationships' Team-mates Sonata Otome: They first become acquainted after Naru offers her an admiration for Sonata to write down her wish. With the help of Paola and Kirara, she bakes Sonata a chocolate cake for her performance, helping Mahiru remember the importance of a smile and actively supporting Sonata with her goal of becoming a player football. LeaF: She is a good partner to Leaf. Both were paired in Episode 130. Saki Kurumizawa: Naru gets along very well with Saki and would like to be paired together. She ask her how's it Megumi Akishino: She copied anything from Megumi - right down to her attention, because Megumi is Naru's best friend of all SELn members. Haruno Aida: Naru adores Haruno as the series' heroine. They often have a breakfast at Cappuccino Bar. Someone else Mayuri Kaido: These two girls meet together in Season 3, as they share interest in music. Mayuri is quite confused so Naru tells her that she has to think about the music's body, which allows oneself to become wrapped up in the music. That makes the playing more enjoyable. Mayuri finally understands what she meant and thanks Naru for her advice. Shiho Fujiura: Naru used to play skipping-rope with Shiho. As of now, they are still good in relation. Chloe Novak: Naru and Chloe seem to get along pretty well, and they both get excited over their random conversations. 'Game Information' Naru is a musician who enjoys spending time in the state, looking for places that give her inspiration to write music. She lives at the yurt located below the path to apartment in Greenfield Park. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 29 April *Brand: Rainbow City *Kanimal Partner: A chihuahua - Monica *In English version, her name is Ignacia "Naru" Gonzalez. *People's first impression on Naru that she is a natural at playing guitar. *The first thing she does every morning is turning off her alarm. *Naru's weakness is broken her guitar strings. *One bad thing about Naru that she sometimes will not let Megumi to come into her house. *She obviously has amazing music skills, because of her desire to become a guitarist. *She is bad at art. *In A Flowery Life, she has legalised her country of origin from Mexico to Costa Rica. This makes Naru the first ever (and possible the only) character to switch country of origin. *In the game adaption, especially AFL, some of Naru's dialogues will tell Players why she wants a boyfriend. It never happened in anime (she doesn't want to tell Megumi about it). Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Pre-teen Category:Females Category:Latin Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols